When the Shadows Fall
by 12ReiRei
Summary: A young girl walks aimlessly but she gets attacked by bandits. A group of four people helped her. They saw how strong she was and brought her to their home. The others in the "Home" where excepting and opened there arms for her. But what they didn't know is that she hides a dark secret and what if that secret came to light? Will everyone be so excepting of her then?


_**When the Shadows fall**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro-Sama does.**_

**But I do own my characters! I thank those who are reading this and please review on it. It would make me smile :). I also hope that you enjoy it! I accept criticism and flames, really about everything. Anything that will help me become a better writer will help. Hope you enjoy and please review!**

* * *

The wind was picking up and the snow falling in thicker flacks one winter night. People that were outside quickly got what they needed and went home or found some place to hide from the wind and snow. Mothers and Fathers calling their children inside for dinner or to come because of the weather. The piercing cold wind and the heavy snow fall though didn't have any effect on one person. Said person keep walking looking straight ahead not bothering to get side tracked. Some one trying to escape the cold ran right into the person and both fell. The guy stood up quickly and helped the person up.

"I'm so sorry." The guy said.

"It's fine... You're not the first to run into me..." A feminine voice said. She looked at the guy. He bowed and again quickly began his journey to be ever he was going. The girl sighed and continued to walk.

She walked for a few more miles and came across a cave. She moved quickly inside to get away from the cold. She made a small fire and sat against the stone wall. She looked out side and smiled sadly. _'Why... Why did you have to vanish... I miss you so much... I'm so lost without you.. '_

The girl thought. She then looked back to the fire and closed her eyes.

_**XxXxXxX**_

The next morning the girl was up and making her way to her destination. She came across a small village and bought a few supplies. She said her thanks and left. When walking she was ambushed by bandits. They held knifes and some were threating her with magic. The girl sighed and looked at the people infront of her; she sees that there are only five. She waved her hand and a magic circle appeared. The next thing the bandits know of is that they're in a rock like prison. The yell at the girl and curse at her, but she walks away from them not showing anything.

She walks for a little while longer until she heard yelling. She looked behind her to see four people walking and a cat flying towards her. Two were males and two were female, one of the males had dark blue hair and seemed to wearing only pants, the other had pink hair and was wearing a vest, pants and a scarf around his neck. One of the girls had scarlet colored hair and was wearing armor, while the other had bright blonde hair and dressed in a blue like shirt and a dark blue skirt with black boots. The flying cat was a some what pale bright blue with a white chest. The one with the pink hair stops fighting with the dark haired guy and looks up to see the girl.

"Hey! Who are you?" The boy asked.

"That's none of your concern. If you don't mind I'll be leaving..." She went to turn, but stopped in her tracks. She jumped and flipped landing a few feet away from the four people. She looked to were she was standing a minute ago only to see a few knifes there. She heard a small curse and then bandits coming out from the trees. The four people got into fighting stances, but the girl just stood her ground. A man bigger then the rest came forward and to the girl he looked familiar.

"You'll pay for putting us in that rock prison you little bitch!" The bigger man said. Now she remembered he was one of the few guys that she locked up earlier, guess they had back up after all. The girl just stared at him without blinking she was right infront of the man and smiling an evil smile.

"Try me.." She whispered to him before punching him in the gut and having him fly into a tree. Next two other bandits tried to sneak attack her but she moved out of the way quickly. She kicked one of the guys and punched the other. She flipped twice and landed on her knees. She noticed that four more guys were coming towards she jumped up and a magic circle and yelled "Roar of the water DRAGON!" and from her mouth water came out hitting the bandits head on and injuring them badly. She landed on her feet and turned to face the last three, but saw that the four were handling them. The girl almost smiled, but refrained herself from doing so.

When the group of four were done with the last three she slowly walked over to them, until she felt something grab her from behind. She jerked forward and she heard a rip. She faced the thing the grabbed her with anger in her eyes. She came face to face with the leader of the bandits. She saw that he was smiling holding the top of her hood. The girl round housed kicked the guy back into a tree. She was sure now that the guy was unconscious by how hard she kicked him. The girl retrieved her now torn hood; she sighed a little.

"You okay?" The blonde haired woman asked.

"Yeah... It's nothing to worry about. How about you guys?" The girl asked standing back up.

"We're okay." The dark haired boy asked. The girl nodded not facing them.

"Were you headed?" The pink haired boy asked. She shrugged.

"I... don't know yet... I'm still looking for my friend..." She said with a little sadness evading her voice. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see that it was the pink haired boy.

"I know what you mean... I'm still looking for someone as well..." He said with sadness as well. She nodded her head and turned to look at the others.

"Oh wow, I love your outfit!" The blonde haired girl said with a smile on her face. The girl looked down to see that she was wearing a black long/short sleeved shirt (her left being longer then her right) and a crimson colored lace coming down the left sleeve, a knee length skirt also with a crimson lace coming down the felt side, her crimson red knee high socks and her black boots (Kind of like Lucy's but flat on the bottom).

"Thanks.." She said.

"I as well like your outfit. I have to get go-" She said, but interrupted by the scarlet haired woman.

"You said earlier that you didn't have any where to go, why not come home with us?" She asked. The girl just looked at her.

"Yeah, it will be fun! You'll enjoy it!" The pink haired boy said.

"Exactly... Where are you guys from?" She asked.

"We're from a guild not far from here." The dark haired boy said. The girl thought for a minute before answering.

"Why not... I got nothing better to do... and I might find my friend faster.." She said looking at them. They all smiled as well. "May I ask what your names are?" The girl asked looking at them.

"Sure, name is Gray Fullbuster." The dark haired boy said.

"Erza Scarlet, it's nice to meet you." The scarlet haired woman said.

"Lucy Heartifilia, it's a pleasure to meet you." The blonde said.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel and this is Happy." The pink haired guy said pointing to the flying blue cat.

"It's nice to meet you." She said.

"What's your name?" Lucy asked.

"Myia... Myia Lightheart." Myia said.

"That's a nice name." Erza said. Myia nodded and said her thanks.

"We should get going." Erza said looking at the others. They all nodded and began to walk with Myia following them.

_**XxXxXxX**_

They walked for a while longer.

"Oh! That's right. You're a dragon slayer right?" Natsu asked turning around to look at Myia.

"Yes, I take it you are as well?" Myia asked looking at Natsu.

"Yes! What type of dragon slayer are you?" Natsu asked.

"I'm an elementalist dragon slayer."

"Oh wow... That's so cool!" Natsu said excitingly.

"Thanks.." Myia said. They continued to walk, until they got to a giant building. Myia looked up at the sign and her eyes grew big. She followed the group inside and when she entered she was met with a lot of people drinking, fighting and all in all having a great time. She let a small smile come to her lips, but she quickly got rid of it. She looked around still following the group to the front and thought of the people to be different then others.

They finally made it up to the front where a white haired woman was and also a small white haired man was.

"Master." Erza said looking at the small guy.

"Erza, how did the mission go?" Master asked.

"It well master, also we meet someone on the way." Erza motioned for Myia to come forward and she did. Master looked at her.

"What's your name young one?" Master asked, Myia noticing that the people were getting slowly quieter and quieter.

"My name is Myia Lightheart, sir." Myia said looking to the older man.

"Nice to meet you Myia, why have you come?" He asked with serious tone.

"I've come to ask if I can join." She asked unaffected by his seriousness. The master soon broke out into a smile and nodded.

"Of course young one you can. Mira!" Master yelled and the white haired woman came forward with a stamp.

"Where would you like it?" She ask with a sweet voice. Myia pointed to her right forearm just right above her elbow.

"Right here please." Myia asked nicely and Mira obligated. She stamped Myia's arm and a crimson red symbol appeared where she wanted it.

"Now, young one what magic do you use?" Master asked.

"I use dragon slayer magic." Myia said. Everyone now in the guild got quiet.

"What type?" Master ask.

"I'm an elementalist dragon slayer. I can use earth, water, fire, and air magic." Myia said. There was a long pause from everyone even the master.

"Well welcome Myia and hope that you enjoy it here. You are now family, treat the others here as family and they will treat you as family." Master said with a smile on his face. Myia nodded.

"Now let's celebrate!" Master yelled and so did the others. Myia sighed and sat down at an empty table. She watched the others drink, dance, and some even fighting. She closed her eyes for a second until she felt a presence on her left. She opened her eyes to see a small dark-haired young girl sitting next to her with a white cat.

"Yes?" Myia asked.

"S-so you're a-a dra-dragon slayer as well..." The girl asked a little frightened. Myia sighed and smiled down at the young one.

"Yes I am. What about you?"

"I am too... I'm the sky dr-dragon slayer."

"Oh that's nice and may I ask for your name?"

"Oh.. I'm Wendy and this here is my friend Carla." Wendy said with a smile.

"Well it's nice to meet you, but I best get going. It's starting to get late. If you'll excuse me." Wendy nodded as Myia got up and silently left the guild. When she was outside she looked up to the sign.

"Fairy Tail huh? You sure seem like a fun guild. I just wish you were here Kyra you would also enjoy it…" Myia said to herself. She walked a little ways and soon started to sing softly...

_**"**Do not stand at my grave and weep for i am not there, i do not sleep.  
i am a thousand winds that blow and the glisten of freshly fallen snow.  
i am the sunlight of ripened berries and the shadows of the abandoned praries.  
when you wake in the morning hush, i am your swift uplifting rush.  
i am the quiet birds that circle in flight, and the soft stars that shine at night.  
do not stand at my grave and cry, i am not there for i did not die...**"**_

Myia soon made here way to the park and found a tree. She quickly jumped up into the tree and climbed up a little ways up. She found a branch and made herself comfortable. She looked up too the stars and sighed again. She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep into her dreams. Which later in the night turn into nightmares...

* * *

**I hope that you enjoyed it and please review and let me know how I did. Also I did not think of the "****Lyrics" for her to sing all right goes to BunnyBoo.. So thanks for letting me use that BunnyBoo :) You're a great friend :) Also too let me know if I should make another chapter?**

_**~12ReiRei~ **_


End file.
